User blog:Amathist1998/Names i got from pixie hollow and i will use them
there are some fairies' names with for example those with the talent fairy are already taken the ones that have name only arent used, i will use those names to create my rainbow magic fairries if i have time, i got them from pixie hollow of disney fairies, enjoy them Abigail The breeze fairy Acorn Alexa the fashion reporter fairy Alexia Ali Alina Amber the orange fairy Amethyst Amy the amethyst fairy Anastasia Apricot April Aria Arianna Ashley the dragon fairy Autumn the falling leaves fairy Barbara Bayberry Bellflower Bethany the ballet fairy Betsy the bubblegum fairy Betty Bim Bonnie the bikeriding fairy Breezy Buttercup Camellia Camille Carnation Carrie the snow cap fairy Carrot Cecile Celeste Charity Charlotte the baby princess fairy Chestnut Chickadee Chipmunk Chloe the topaz fairy Chocolate Cinnamon Clover Cobweb Coconut Coriander Cornflower Crabapple Cranberry Cricket Crystal the snow fairy Cupcake Cypress Daffodil Dahlia Daisy the festival fairy Dalila Dandelion Daphne Dawn Daybreak Daylily Dew Dewdrop Ebony Echo Ella the rose fairy Elma Elva Emerald Emily the emerald fairy Emma the easter fairy Eve Faith Fantasia Fauna Faye Fern the green fairy Fiery Flax Flix Flora the fancy dress fairy Foxglove Frances the royal family fairy Gardenia Ginger Ginkgo Gloria Gloriosa Grace the glitter fairy Happy Harmony Hazel Heather the violet fairy Heidi the vet fairy Helen Hickory Holly the christmas fairy Honey the sweet fairy Hope Hurricane Hyacinth Indigo Infinity Iris Isabel Isabelle Ivy the worry fairy Jade the disco fairy Jamie Jayla Jeanie Jenny Jessamine Jillian Joy Julie June Juniper Karina Karma Kate the royal wedding fairy Kelly Kenzie Kiki Kiwi Kobi Koko Kylee Kyra Labyrinth Lala Lark Laurel Lauren the puppy fairy Lavender Layla the candyfloss fairy Leeta Lemony Lenora Libby the story writing fairy Lila the twin sister of myla the twins fairy Lilac Lily the rainforest fairy Liri Little Lizzy Lorella Lori Lucia Lucky Lucy the diamond fairy Lulu the lifeguard fairy Luna the loomband fairy Lynn Maddie the playtime fairy Magenta Magnola Magpie Mahogany Margo Marigold Mary the sharing fairy May Melanie Melody Mia the bridesmaid fairy Milkweed Minerva Miranda the beauty fairy Misty Moptop Mudpie Mulberry Muriel Nectarine Newt Nightfall Nightshade Nissa Nora Nutmeg Nyra Octavia Olive Olivia the orchid fairy Onyx Opal Orchid Oregano Oriole Pandora Paprika Parsley Patchwork Peachy Peanut Pearl the cloud fairy Pecan Penelope the foal fairy Persimmon Petunia Phoebe the fashion fairy Pineapple Pistachio Pluma Poplar Posy Primrose Prinna Prudence Pumpkin Quicksilver Quinn Rachel the human girl that helps the fairies with Kirsty Raven Rhodie Rhonda Rhubarb Rill River Robin Ros Rose Rosemary Ruby the red fairy Saffron the yellow fairy Sahara Sally Sapphire Sassafras Savannah the zebra fairy Scarlet the garnet fairy Seaweed Serena Serendipity Shanna Shelly Sienna the saturday fairy Silver Sky the blue fairy Sklyer Sneezy Snowflake Sophie the sapphire fairy Sprinkles Stargazer Stella the star fairy Stormy Strawberry Sundew Sunflower Sunrise Sunset Sunshine Tamara the tooth fairy Tangy Tansy Tessa Tiger Tiny Toadstool Topaz Tori Trinity Tulip Turnip Twilight Tyra the dress designer fairy Valorie Vanessa the dance steps fairy Vickie Victoria the violin fairy Violet the painting fairy Wallflower Walnut Windy Winnie Wispa Xenops Yasmine Zephyr Category:Blog posts